sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Mihoko Fukuji
Introduction Team Position: Vanguard / Captain (1st rank) Mihoko is a high school third year student and captain of the Kazekoshi team. She has heterochromia and because of her self-consciousness, has her right eye closed most of the time. Being gentle towards everyone including her mahjong opponents, she is a perfect figure in her school and takes care of the house chores in the Kazekoshi mahjong club, thinking in doing so allows other members to practice with ease, which has the reverse effect of other members worrying about her instead. Appearance Personality Mihoko is a very respectful girl who thinks of others first. Despite her age she seems more of a motherly figure towards her club rather than a sempai and protects them from their abusive coach. She is useless when it comes to technology. Despite this, she has impressive powers of observation and deduction, being the first person outside of Kiyosumi to suspect of Saki's relation with Teru. Playing Style / Abilities Her mahjong playing ability comes when she opened her right eye, allowing her to calculate how the game progresses and predict opponent's hands with excellent accuracy, as well as a strong presence which disrupts the concentration of her opponents. Her Presence manifests when she opens her right eye, triggering a blue crystal like background. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Mihoko is introduced when she and the rest of Kazekoshi enter the tournament hall, surrounded by press, she also takes note when Ryuumonbuchi arrives. She is next seen congradulating Kana Ikeda on a good victory, however back in Kazekoshi's waiting room Mihoko is slapped by their coach for giving a subpar performance and protected Kana from the same treatment. Afterward she comfots the rest of the team and is glad that Ryuumonbuchi made it to the finals so they can exact revenge for last year. The next day at the start of the finals Mihoko gave Kiyosumi's Yuki her lunch thinking she was hungry before the match. When it starts Ryuumonbuchi's Jun Inoue targets Yuki throughout so Mihoko opens her right eye and begins to help Yuki win. But this was short lived as Mihoko then proceded to dominate the match for a convincing win. Also during her match, the other club members reminence does everything for them so they can get better. In the waiting room Mihoko is greeted and congradulated by all of her underclassmen. Mihoko is next seen with a happy expression on her face because she was able to praise Miharu for protecting their lead. When it came time for Bundou's match to begin she notices that Hisa Takei was Hisa Ueno, a person she had dealings with in the past, and worries for Bundou. She is seen throughout the match commenting and even crying because she thinks she has failed her teammate. At intermission she races towards the gaming hall to give advice to Bundou and glances at Hisa. The anime extends this with a flashback showing Mihoko and Hisa during the national middle school tournament. In this Mihoko is having a tough time with her and forgets to keep her right eye closed. Hisa then remarks on how pretty her eyes are among other things. Afterward Mihoko is shown at Kazekoshi's opening ceremony searching for Hisa. As Kana leaves for her match, Mihoko looks at the list of competitors and notices that Hisa chose Saki Miyanaga as captain and looked at her play records and knows that there is another monster she will have to look out for. Throughout the game she is seen worring over Kana and at intermission comforts her crying as well as being impressed latter in the match when she refused to quit. When a defeated Kana makes her way to the waiting room, Mihoko tries to protect Kana from their coach and is disheartened as the coach removes Kana's shirt from her face to reveal her in tears. After coach Kubo's kind words she holds Kana and is impressed with the coach. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime Only* Before the tournament Mihoko is seen doing the laundry when Kana tries to convince her to prepare instead. Mihoko explains that they will be having a training camp soon and having clean sheets is a must. She tells Kana to do her best and to the others hiding and goes back to doing chores. When the individuals get under way Mihoko does extreamly well ranking near the top of the boards. At luchtime she is seen mapping out the progress of her underclassmen and encouraging them. During the last round of the day she is set to face Hisa Takei. Throughout the match Mihoko is constantly thinking about Hisa and even considered loosing to her but thinking of her pride as Kazekoshi's captain Mihoko openes her right eye and makes a comeback victory. After the match Hisa confronted Mihoko about there previous match and afterwards saying they'll see each other again because there's still one more day, making Mihoko blush because she thought she might not see her again. The next day heading into the final matchs of the individual tournament with an overwhelming lead, Mihoko is once again pitted against Hisa. With Mihoko leading a close match throughout, on the final hand Hisa hit a tsumo and made a comeback victory. The outcome didn't matter though as Mihoko still held on to first place and won the individuals, she was congradulated by Hisa. After the tournament Mihoko and the rest of Kazekoshi get invited to a combined training camp by Kiyosumi, however Mihoko has trouble deciding whether to accept or not. She next appears at Kiyosumi's student congress room to inform Hisa that Kazekoshi would be attending. After a brief conversation about how lucky they are to have good underclassmen, Hisa invites Mihoko to watch the fireworks. Mihoko is last shown on the mahjong club's roof viewing the fireworks beside Hisa. Combined Training Camp Arc Mihoko is seen with the rest of participants on opening day having free time. The next day Mihoko is seen to have made snacks for everyone with Hisa being the first one to grab a bit and complementing her resulting in Mihoko blushing. When Hisa decided she needed to get stronger, Mihoko was one of the ones she chose to play against. Mihoko is lastly seen making Tsuruga lunches and seeing them off with Hisa. After the camp she is back doing laundry at Kazekoshi. National Tournament Arc At the start of the arc it is revealed that Kazekoshi will be sharing the same room as Kiyosumi (Kazekoshi is there because of Mihoko's entry in the individuals) and we see Mihoko talking to Mako about her experiences at nationals and later petting on Kana before the draft. During Kiyosumi's free time Mihoko is seen shopping with Hisa carrying the same bag together. When Kiyosumi leaves for their first match she sees them off. Category:Kazekoshi Girls School